Traveler Gettogethers!
by bookworm2929
Summary: When Travelers throw parties, things get a little wacky! Things never quite go the way they were planned. But that is the way it was meant to be. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Tea Party!

Author's note- Hey! This story was written by me and my friend. It is the result of a suger rush and is filled with nothing but stupid humor. Our next one may be a slumber party!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pendragon. But I wish I owned Spader! (insert evil laugh)

One day, Bobby decided to have a tea party. He invited Loor, Nevva, Aja, Alder, Patrick, and, finally, Saint Dane. Why he did this, we have no clue.

He sent out the invitations, (Loor's had little pink hearts on it, and 'xoxo' at the bottom!) and went out to get party favors. He had decided to throw the party in the empty lot where his house had been. He decorated, (Mainly with pink balloons and crepe paper!) and set a small table with a china tea set, scones, and finger sandwiches.

The guests started to arrive at 1 pm, Second Earth time. The first to show up was Loor. Loor got right to the point.

"What does 'xoxo' mean, Pendragon? Is this some sort of code?"

There was an awkward moment of silence until Alder showed up, and began stuffing his face.

"What do you call these? There's so…delicious!" Alder said through a mouthful of finger sandwiches. Next to show up was Patrick, who was amazed at how primitive the tea party was.

"On third earth we have _toe_ sandwiches," he bragged. "And the tea pours itself."

Bobby pouted.

Nevva and Saint Dane came skipping down the street, holding hands and humming.

"What a cute couple," teased Bobby.

Saint Dane just glared at him. "You're just jealous!" he said.

Finally, Aja appeared. "Sorry, I'm late, Bobby! My territory's still falling apart!" with that she shot Saint Dane a nasty look.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Neener, neener, neener!" Saint Dane mocked.

Then Spader and Gunny walked in and Gunny poured himself a cup of tea.

Everybody blinked. "What…how?" Bobby sputtered.

"Aren't you glad to see us?" asked Spader. He was clearly hurt.

"Uh… yeah. Just, surprised, that's all," said Bobby. "Who else is going to show up? Uncle Press?"

"Speak of the Devil…" Saint Dane muttered, as, (You guessed it!) Uncle Press walked over to them.

Every one stared with their mouths hanging open. "What? I said we would be together again some day," said Press. "Plus… I love scones!"


	2. Chapter 2 Company Picnic!

Author's note- Well, here it is! And longer, too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pendragon. (And if you didn't know that, you MIGHT want to get your head checked!)

The Traveler Company Picnic!

Yes, it was that time again. Time for the Traveler's annual Company Picnic and, as always, the alocoytes came, too. This year, it was going to be held on Quillian. Saint Dane was in charge of the festivities. Poor Bobby.

As people began to arrive, Saint Dane put on some music. It was some what similar to elevator music. Everyone's ears started to bleed.

Writhing in pain, Loor managed to croak, "Make... it... STOP!" Saint Dane just laughed.

Nevva, taking pity on Loor slapped Saint Dane and yelled, "Is that any way to treat guests!"

Reluctantly, Saint Dane turned the music off. Nevva was then awarded 'Traveler of the Year.' (Even though she turned evil... But what does that matter?)

Then, Bobby showed up with Courtney and Mark. Bobby, seeing the clowns EVERYWHERE, went into a panic attack and crawled into a corner, sucking his thumb.

Spader remarked, seeing this pathetic Bobby crying for his mommy, "What a loser. This is the guy with the fate of Halla resting on his shoulders!"

Courtney squealed. "Saint Dane! What's UP girlfriend!" She ran over to him and hugged him. While she was hugging him, she slipped a shock collar around his neck. Nevva, seeing this (The hug, not the shock collar!) jumped off the deep end and stared to attack Courtney. "Back off, Barbie!"

"Since when was Saint Dane a girl or Courtney's friend? Does he even HAVE friends...?" questioned Mark. Saint Dane jumped on him, and all Halla broke loose.

Bobby got trampled, but was too comatose too care. Loor, who just liked fighting, started to club the nearest person, who happened to be Patrick. Alder was stuffing his face full of finger sandwiches, (Which he brought along after discovering the wonderful food at the tea party!) and watching the commotion like a sports game. Spader had joined Bobby in the corner after receiving a hard kick to the place you're not supposed to kick (But do anyway for fun!) from Loor.

All of a sudden, Gunny made grand entrance with fireworks and sparklers, but only Alder saw it. Gunny sighed and joined him at the food table.

Then Courtney decided to carry out her genius plan. "Orlando Bloom!" She yelled, pressing the remote controlling Saint Dane's shock collar. Everyone froze. Even Nevva, who was about to throw a tomato at Mark, stopped and stared. Courtney frowned, and pressed the button again. Nothing happened. "What? Darnnit, I just put batteries in this thing today!" she said, hitting the button repeatedly.

Saint Dane sighed and grabbed the controller from her. He flipped it over and switched the batteries around, mumbling, "Minus to minus, plus to plus... There!" and handed the controller back to Courtney.

"Don't you think I would have checked that!" She said, but still tried the button. Sainted Dane screamed like a little girl. "Hey... thanks!" Courtney said, grinning.

"Now, turn into Orlando Bloom!" She yelled, pressing the button. Saint Dane screamed again. "Who is- Ahhh!" He yelled, as Courtney pushed the button again. "Now!" she cackled. "What does he even look- Ahhh? Can I have a pic- Ahh!" He yelled, and fell to the ground, twitching as electric sparks radiated from the collar. Courtney sighed and fished out a crumpled picture of Orlando Bloom from her jean pocket. She always had a handy picture in case an opportunity such as this arose. God, he was hot... Back to the story.

Aja and Evangeline walked in, with a big bucket full of blue gloid in hand. Bobby was just coming out of his self-induced coma, but when he saw the blue gloid, he screamed and started sucking his thumb once again. They both stared at the scene: Saint Dane, writhing in pain on the floor, wearing some sort of collar emitting bizarre blue sparks. Bobby and Spader, curled up into balls, whimpering in the corner. Courtney, drooling over a crumpled picture of some extremely sexy guy. Patrick, unconscious from a fatal blow to the head from Loor. Alder and Gunny, watching the whole thing while eating finger sandwiches. Loor and Saagni, high-fiving each other. Mark, bored with the whole scene, playing a Nintendo DS in the corner. Nevva, pelting an unaware Courtney with rotten tomatoes. Where is she getting these tomatoes? Hallla will never know. Maybe the tomatoes know... We should ask them. Back to the story... Again.

Courtney started to choke on her drool, Mark ran out of batteries and had forgotten his charger, Nevva ran out of tomatoes, Spader recovered, Patrick regained consciousness, Alder and Gunny ran out of food, Loor and Saagni's hands were sore, and Aja and Evangeline had fled the scene.

Since the picnic (If you could call it that; who has a picnic inside!) was pretty much ruined, everyone decided to go home. Nevva, dragging a weeping Saint Dane, gave Courtney the evil eye and left. Courtney and Mark also had to drag thumb-sucking Bobby back to the flume. Loor and Saagni went back home to kill something, since the picnic was a bust. Gunny and Spader left, to wherever they came from, and Alder snagged two last finger sandwiches; one for Queen Kagan, one for himself.

Once everyone was gone, Number Fourteen came in to clean up.

While he was mopping up some tomatoes, Press stuck his head in. "Where'd everybody go?" Then he looked at Number Fourteen. "Got any scones?"


	3. Chapter 3 Camping Trip!

Warning: May contain sappy love scenes and/or huddling, un-manly guys. Good luck!

-----------------------------

One day, the travelers were sitting around watching 'Elizabethtown,' when Loor suddenly yelled, in a high-pitched and altogether un-Loor-like voice, "Let's go camping!" So they did. The End.

Ha! Tricked you! You guys really thought that was the end, didn't you? Nope, there's many more… _surprises_ left to go! So anyway…

Everyone decided that a camping trip would be the perfect thing to get their minds off of the current state of Halla. So the first thing to do was plan where they were going to go and who was bringing what.

Of course, the girls didn't want to share a tent with the guys, (Imagine sharing a tent with Saint Dane! Or Alder! He probably stinks something fierce!) so two tents it was. Saint Dane volunteered to bring one tent, and Courtney said she would bring the other.

Bobby was bringing s'more stuff, Alder was bringing firewood, but he forgot the most important rule of the territories: don't merge them! Unfortunately, the wood he brought had an evil, fast spreading virus-type thing in it that wiped out the entire Second Earth and part of Eelong. The End.

Ha! Tricked you _again_! You people are really stupid aren't you? Oh well… Moving on…

Finally, once everyone had arrived at the camping site (On Veelox.) and the fire was going, everyone was eating s'mores and having a good time, until… Saint Dane remembered that he forgot the tent. No way were the girls going to sleep outside, or share a tent, so they declared that guys should sleep outside.

"Oh, no problem, we're men! We'll just sleep under the stars, with nothing but the clothes on are backs!" Bobby said, pointing at the sky heroically.

"Oh, Bobby!" Courtney said, and ran over to him in slow motion, like those Baywatch lifeguards.

"Oh, Courtney!" Bobby said. Then everyone but Courtney and Bobby disappeared, leaving them together in a flowery meadow… Until the sound of Spader barfing interrupted them.

"No, Spader, you threw up in the campfire! And all over my s'more!" Alder said, on the verge of tears. Then he flopped dramatically onto the ground and started spazing out, twitching, jerking, and frothing at the mouth. Luckily, Aja was there to slap some much-needed sense into him.

"Get a hold of yourself, Alder!" Aja yelled. "For Halla's sake, it's just a s'more!"

"But we don't have any more matches, and the fire went out!" Alder said, sniveling a bit, but otherwise recovered from his seizure. Following Alder's statement, there was about ten minutes of awkward silence.

"Well, I'm tired!" quipped Nevva. "I'm going to turn in. 'Night guys. Saint Dane," All the girls agreed that it was time to go to bed, so they said their goodnights and retired to their nice, warm, tent. As Nevva was going into the tent, she turned around and blew a kiss at Saint Dane. Then she, too, went into the nice, warm tent.

"Uh… I'm just going to pretend I didn't see that," Gunny said, grimacing.

Soon the moon rose and it started to snow. The boys, despite their manly declares, were huddled together, shivering and whimpering.

"Huddle closer, guys! I just felt a snowflake!" Spader said, shivering, and acting totally un-manly.

"How do you even know what a snowflake is? You live on a tropical territory!" Bobby yelled.

"Them gar wogglies fix up a pretty spiff computer, you know!" Spader said, defensively.

Just then, Alder jumped up, holding a tiny match to the sky. "Look, guys! I found a match! We're saved!" Then, before anyone could protest, he struck the match up against his leg, but, since Alder wasn't very skilled at striking matches, it broke in two. Everyone groaned. Alder fell to his knees, dramatically.

"Why? Why? We're all going to die of hypothermia – whatever that is – and they'll find our cold, frozen bodies buried two feet under the snow!" Alder shouted.

"Have you been watching cable again?" Bobby said, frowning.

"Maybe…"

"Okay, guys, we go to stick together and stay calm. We're going to make it through out the night!" Gunny said, determinedly.

"Gunny, it's already morning," Spader said, pointing at the sun, rising in the east.

"See? I told you we'd make it!"

Then the girls came out, looking refreshed and invigorated.

"How'd you brave, strong men sleep last night?" Courtney said, looking at Bobby with sappy, puppy-dog eyes.

"Aww, it was nothing!" Bobby said, flexing his arms. Then they all hopped into Saint Dane's car and drove home. The End.

No really, this time it's actually the end. Go home! Gah! …I guess this is the lesson I get for crying 'The End.' Sorry, guys…


End file.
